


WWII Voltron

by Mamothkiller



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamothkiller/pseuds/Mamothkiller
Summary: This story will re-live the true horrific moments of Marine boot camp, actual battles of WWII, and true life accounts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is no walk in the park. if you're easily offended by many things or anything at all. DO NOT READ THIS. i cannot stress that enough.

The sun was up, the breeze blowing. A simple day. Lance strode out onto the porch of his deck, with a mug in hand. He took in the view and quickly finished his drink as he had no time to waste. The bus was going to be here soon. In almost one hour to be exact. What bus you ask? Oh the one that takes you to Marine corps training base. Lance looked forward to this day. It was the day that he could look at at his parents and show that he wasn’t a run around town boy trying to get down with any possible girl in the vicinity. 

He rushed inside, barely able to contain his excitement. He ran upstairs and packed his essentials. Clothes, music, sleeping mask, bathrobe, and a toothbrush. The walkman was fairly new and he looked forward to jogging to music on base. With that in mind, he changed into his most comfortable clothing, awaiting the bus that would take him to the place where he became a soldier. “Lance?” “i’m out here ma.” “Lance, sweetie, you know i don’t like it when you leave your mug on the table with nothing in it. It’s unsanitary.” “yeah, yeah, i get it. We’ve been through it a million times.” Lance quite much hated home actually. All that happened when he was home was to be criticized about his attire, his means of living, or man cave as he called it, and his work ethic. Which he never had. An argument was to ensue after a comment like that, but the bus showed up, signifying there was no time to talk.

Lance stood up with anxiousness, ready to embark upon his journey. “Lance!” he looked back at the same mother who was just now chiding him for his mug. His mother ran up with her hand enclosed. Her palm opened slowly, almost reluctant at first, but still revealed the item. A small silver pocket watch. he opened his hands and his mother dropped it in his, almost like letting go of a small child. She began weeping. “This was your grandfathers. *sniff* it was his when he first went into the Marine Corps and saw combat. Always hold this dear, and maybe, you’ll do a little better than everyone there.” for once, Lance felt genuine love for his mom, because the first things out of her mouth wasn’t discipline. It was love. And Lance felt it back. The bus honked its horn, showing the impatience they had for only a few seconds wasted. Lance pocketed the watch and booked it to the bus doors. 

He ran up the stairs expecting to see others as cheerful as he was. He looked upon their faces and immediately felt sudden regret. Nothing but sullen faces looked at him. They knew what the first day of Basic training was. If only Lance knew.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
This was it. Finding out was all that mattered. Her brother and father both went missing and she couldn’t stand it one bit. It was very simple. They’d both be back in a few months. All they had to do was watch an outpost bordering Nazi Germany. She waited four years for this, but it was finally happening. Katie Holt was going to enlist, no, Pidge gunderson, was going to enlist and figure out just what the hell happened to them. The bus would be here any minute. She understood there were no secrets at Basic training. So hiding the fact that she was female was damn near impossible. She would try though. And try she would. She sat there, waiting. Every single second was agonizing and excruciatingly slow. Every second wasted, was a second lost that could be put towards finding her father. Time passed, and the loud squeaky brakes were the signal that it was time. She walked over and boarded the bus. Walking up the stairs, she saw the men. All eyes were upon her. She hoped they wouldn’t think about who she truly was. Seats in the back were open and she, or he, hurriedly ran back and took a seat. This particular seat was behind a person who had earphones on, and was listening to a walkman. She sat back, and awaited the long bus ride.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Finally leaving this fucking god awful apartment.” the black haired mullet boy said as he slammed the door. He came out in ragged clothes, all of which sported a hole somewhere on the article. His job had laid him off he had no idea where his life would go. He dropped out of school, and abandoned his family. He cared not for anyone but himself. He was low on money and only had one more month to live in the apartment before the landlord kicked him out. He was at a lost. No idea what to do.

Then he saw it. A simple poster with words on it. “THE FEW, THE PROUD, THE MARINES.” he contemplated it for half a month before realizing he had no other choice. Get another job? No way. He lacked the skills required for anything that would pay him well enough to live in a slum of a place. Look for help? What help? He had no friends, and he resented his family as much as they resented him. He sat on the stairs of the apartment complex that led to the second story. He awaited the bus that could change his life forever. The bus would arrive in two hours. 

Two hours was all he needed to think about enough things to make him reconsider this option. But just as he was about to walk up the stairs, he realized. He signed the contract. He belongs to Uncle Sam now. There was no turning back, and just as he made his way down, the bus pulled up. He hoped it wasn’t the bus that came for him. With Blatant words on the side, he read. MARINE CORPS RECRUIT TRANSPORTATION BUS. How could anyone miss that? He slowly walked over to the doors that opened, granting him entrance. He walked up, looked at the men, and never thought anything of it. That kind of look was something he was always used to.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hunk sat there at the table, chowing down on his own breakfast. He was a real chef, and a good one at that. He had concocted a garbage plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, grits, and turkey gravy to top it all off. It was his favorite meal of the day, and for a good reason. In this day and age though, he wasn’t able to make enough for the family to live off, or support anyone with. His idyllic love of cooking gourmet delicious foods was moreso a hobby, than a living. He went to college for culinary arts. The debt was enormous, something he could never pay off without a real job. 10,000$ and interest plunged his family into a small rundown home, without enough living space for everyone. “We’ll get through this.” his mother always reassured him, yet it would only work for so long before it began to bore down on him.

He was rather chunky, but he knew what had to be done. He went to the recruiting station, talked to the recruiter, and found out the pre physical requirements needed just to get into basic. He then ate less junk food, and more protein oriented foods. He started working out, and running. A godawful thing he thought always when running. When the day came to take the test, he barely passed. He did the three needed pull ups, and ran the three miles in twenty eight minutes. He even did 42 needed crunches to get in. with his gut like it is, he was even amazed he did it. It was the middle of the night, and his family slept quietly. He knew he’d received hell if they knew he was joining the military. The same one that took his father and sent him into war only to have a dog tag found in the crater that blew up Pvt. Senior Garrett, leaving nothing but a boot, some blood, and a badly bent dogtag. 

The bus arrived and he walked over. He mentally prepared himself, determined to save his family and all who lived in it. The doors opened. He expected a blast of heat but was only greeted with the cold. He walked in biting his tongue not to say anything at the cold. He stepped up and was greeted with the eyes of every man on there. He made his way back to the end, barely sliding by everyone and promptly took his seat. The path to save his family was a long one that he never expected.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The black haired man sat in his house, not ready for what was to follow. He was physically fit, mentally stable, and ready for anything. Yet he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was about to enter the most demanding military branch. Needless to say he was ready for anything. He waited for the bus till it arrived. He didn’t need to take everything in. he knew exactly what was happening. But he had one thing he hid from the Recruiters though. He has no memory of anything before that one moment in his life when he thought it was the end. Quite frankly, he thinks his life began when he was fourteen.

From there on, his parents taught him to be the kindest person he could ever be. To respect others and his country. To always defend what is right, and to be prepared for whatever it was. The bus came, the same squeaky wheels that picked up others, appeared for him. He moved quickly over, and waited at the doors. They opened, revealing nothing but darkness. Soon the inside lights lit up and the darkness hid away. He walked up and didn’t look at the others. He walked back and sat down.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The bus was bumpy and by no means comfortable. The seats were hard like rocks, and the darkness did not help. How anyone could see was beyond them. The windows were barred for some reason. Maybe to keep anyone in who would try to escape the bus. Why’d they do that, was beyond anyone in there. A couple of hours passed, and everyone rode in silence. All except Lance, who was still listening to music. In the distance a large base like building, with barbed wire fence surrounding the perimeter. They could’ve sworn they signed up for the Marine Corps and not a prison experience.

The building grew larger in size as they pulled up. The building had a diameter of 15 miles from each end. The fences were tripled on the edges and very large. The moon was just now setting. Lance checked his newly acquired pocket watch to only just now recognise the time was 4:45 AM. how the time had passed and he didn’t know was beyond him. Though the five were non moving and saving their energy, they all felt lethargic and tired. Then the bus came to a grinding halt. Everyone tilted forward except Lance who had no idea and completely fell off the seat. Just as he stood up, two muscular men in uniform walked up through the door and to the very back of the seat. There they stood, knowing what was about to happen. Everyone grew quiet, unknowing of their certain fate. Then, hard heavy steps came into hearing. There stood the Drill sergeant. But everyone was instantly confused about what was seen. A woman in uniform walked up. She was a rather small woman for her size. Her hair was blue-ish white and curled up into a bun. Her skin was darker than everyone. She was prim, neat, and very tidy of herself, not a strand out of place. She had a shiny name badge on her uniform, it read ALLURA, and nothing else.

“What the hell are you doing on my bus?” were the first words out of her mouth. “GET THE FUCK OFF MY BUS, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” her voice could cut the fog if she wanted. Her bellowing voice scared everyone as they all stumbled out of their seats and onto the walkway that had fences on each side. There were yellow footprints that were on the ground. “STAND ON THEM PRINTS IF YOU GOT A PAIR!” everyone ran to the positions quickly and tried their best to be perfectly still on them. “LISTEN UP MAGGOTS. THIS AIN'T A WALK IN THE PARK WITH YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY. QUITE FRANKLY, THEY’RE GLAD YOU’RE HERE. CAUSE Y’ALL ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKIN’ MISTAKE TO THEM. THE ABORTION CLINIC WAS TOO FULL WHEN THEY ARRIVED SO THEY DECIDED THIS WOULD BE BEST FOR YA.” everyone was intimidated. Some even took what she said to heart. They were young and naive. They had no idea the insults and yelling would be this bad. “NOW IF ANY OF YOU CAN THINK WITH THE BIGGER HEAD, AND NOT THE SMALLER ONE, THERE’LL BE PRINTS RIGHT BEHIND YOU. HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND KNEEL ON IT.” 

All five scurried to what they thought was behind them. They each found five prints in the back and took off there. When everyone was settled, they saw a red sign ahead light up. This was the Marine Corps articles and codes. The big one on the bottom was the Marine Corps policy of drugs. In big bold letters that no one could miss. NO DRUGS ALLOWED. Even though people were drug tested before, it was sometimes very easy to miss someone who did do drugs. Hopefully they wouldn’t find someone who did. “I’M PRETTY SURE THIS IS SIMPLE TO UNDERSTAND. NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND GIVE ME A SINGLE FILE LINE THROUGH THAT DOOR. NOW!” everyone got up and scrambled to the door. People didn’t care who went ahead of them, they just went. “AWFULLY QUIET FOR YOU PANSIES. I WANT HEAR TO YOU SCREAM. GET LOUD. AHHHH!” everyone started screaming. It was nothing but bedlam. Lance, keith, shiro, pidge, and hunk, all started screaming at the top of there lungs. As they all marched in a single file line, they saw a door they were going through. At the top above it, it read THE FUTURE MARINES OF THE MARINE CORPS.

As they all filed in through, Allura sped right by them. She passed the multiple rows of red desks that were back to back in a many rows. “GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND COUNT OFF” everyone hustled as fast as they could yelling. “ONE” “TWO” “THREE” the recruits kept running by. They counted to twenty before Allura held her arm out and stopped the next recruit. Lance smacked her arm with his neck and immediately bounced back onto the floor. “OH I’M SORRY, DID I HURT YOU?” he was scared to answer. The others observed this rare encounter with the Drill sergeant. “No sir!” “WELL IF YOU CAN GET UP AND WALK, THAT’D BE FUCKING GREAT YOU DUMB SHIT HEAD. MOVE! YOU’RE HOLDING EVERYONE UP!” he scrambled to his feet bolted as fast as he could down to the aisle. In front of him lay a barren red desk with it. Pidge followed next, then hunk, keith, and lastly shiro. Other recruits followed shiro to fill the line. Soon it was quiet. Everyone was in line and at a red desk. “WE WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY BELONGINGS YOU HAVE. THE ONLY THINGS YOU SHOULD HAVE ARE THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK. WATCHES, WALKMANS, SUITCASES, KNIVES, LEAVE EM’ THERE. OR ELSE I’LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN TWO FUCKING HANDS IF YOU GOT ONE OF THEM WITH YOU!” it was clear what they must do. Lance dropped everything, and begrudgingly dropped the pocket watch there. Luckily, they would all see this at the end of basic. If they made it through alive. For Pidge nothing but a hair tie. His hair was rather wild and was maintained best in a small bun. For keith, he dropped his knife on the table. That knife was his work knife and would be pissed if it disappeared. For hunk, he dropped a picture of him graduating college. He kept the picture as a cruel reminder of what he did to his family. For shiro, nothing. He came as nothing, but was going to leave as something.

“TIME’S UP JACKASSES. NOW FILE OUT THROUGH THAT DOOR AGAIN AND HEAD TOWARDS THAT DOOR. THERE YOU’LL GET YOUR TRAINING EQUIPMENT AND RUCKSACKS. HOPE YOU LIKE WAITING CAUSE AS YOU STAND IN THERE SCREAMING, WE’LL BE CHECKING YOUR SHIT FOR CONTRABAND. NOW MOVE!” everyone took off screaming towards the door like a madman. They all went through, and saw a bunch of tables filled with equipment. The first one a bag, next an alice pack with two canteens, two M1 carbine magazine holders that held three each, a sheath with no knife, and a three day bug out pack on the back. This was followed by a table that had all the clothes a recruit would need for all of basic. This included graduation uniform, training clothes, the regular Marine Corps uniform for when being off duty, and underwear. Everyone only got three pairs of undies, so one had to be frugal when wearing these. When everyone was suited up and ready. They all were instructed by the two men who were the assistant drill instructors in the back of the bus, to stand in fifteen rows of five. Our important five all sided to one edge and stood there, just waiting. Everyone was screaming as loud as they could. If they quieted down a little they were nicely threatened within an inch of there life to keep going or suffer the consequences.

This process went on for thirty minutes. The weight from the forty pound bag had taken it’s toll on everyone. Suddenly a door that they all entered was kicked in by the one and only, Allura. “QUIET FUCKSTICKS.” As quick at the command came, loud steps of boots could be heard and only increasing with intensity. Allura walked in front of everyone. She held up a bag. A small bag. One filled with a green substance. “Who’s is this?” everyone was taken back by her quiet voice. She proceeded walking down the aisle between everyone. She passed on through repeating the same line. “No takers huh? That’s just fine. I’ll start beating the shit out of everyone until someone speaks.” and with that said, she quickly spun around and clocked someone in the jaw. The deafening crack could be heard throughout. The next unlucky soul got a solid punch to the solar plexis. “Two down, couple dozen to go.” it was almost like watching someone go on a murder spree. The next three poor victims would fall victim to a head butt, a kick in the man genitalia, and a boot to the back. “IT’S MINE!” the words sounded throughout. Everyone was glad when someone claimed it, sparring themselves from a possible beating.

Allura slowly walked over, her neat pristine boots clicking on the floor. Without any words she reached the boy who had dared claim the narcotic and grabbed him by the arm. She walked him out through door and slammed it shut. One of the assistant drill instructors piped up. “SHE NEVER SAID YOU COULD LIE DOWN. STAND THE FUCK BACK UP!” the poor boys who were knocked down quickly scrambled back up. As soon as the command was complete Allura walked back. “NOW LISTEN HERE NUMBNUTS. ANY DRUGS FOUND WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. THAT POOR SAP WILL BE LUCKY IF HE CAN WALK AGAIN. NOW FILE OUT THROUGH THAT DOOR HE JUST WALKED THROUGH AND TAKE A RIGHT INSTEAD. THIS LINE MOVE!” the line she pointed to was our dynamic five. They all ran with the ferocity of whatever they could muster and took that right. They ran into a place were double bunk beds all stacked neatly by each other and had neatly folded beds. They ran to the very end and waited wondering what would happen next. 

“EVERYONE STACK UP IN PAIRS OF TWO. FIND A BUNK AND STAND BY.” they all scrambled by. This is where our five would first meet each other and truly talk. Lance paired with keith, Pidge with Hunk, and Shiro. Is luck would run out by now. He stood there, all alone. Allura caught this and quickly made haste. “HUH, ARE YOU RETARDED SON?” “no sir” “DO YOU HAVE A PAIR? LOUDER!” “NO SIR” “BETTER. I TOLD YOU TO FIND A BUDDY. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” she followed the sentence with a sweep of his legs sending him down hard. “GET UP, I DIDN’T TELL YOU TO LAY DOWN. NOW YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO FIND SOMEONE. GO!” her counting was quicker than ever and he stood there wondering what to do. He looked around and began to move. Allura held her hand out implying he shouldn’t move. She finished and looked at him with a cold hard stare. “I GUESS YOUR S.O.L. YOU’RE GONNA GO SOLO FOR THIS! HAVE FUN CAUSE IT’S EVEN HARDER GOIN’ ALONE” shiro felt like his death sentence was signed.

This was the first week of Marine Corps Boot Camp was already clear that this would be no walk in the park. Everyone at once gulped and shivered where they stood. The walking boots of Allura would be engraved in their minds as the discipline and training they would receive from her.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate to say it but the chapter will be delayed because i'm in high school, and my current laptop has stopped working, so that'll be a couple days before i get it back. until then, please bare with me.


End file.
